Lighting the Path I Will Always Follow
by Wishing I Could Sing Along
Summary: It would be simply ridiculous to even think about being upset at such a time as now. I had no reason whatsoever to believe that anything was even wrong. And if all of that said is true, then why can't I shake this feeling?


**So, this is my first fanfic. I apologize if it's not awesome enough, or if I've wasted your time, but I would really appreciate any reviews. I want to make my next story better than this, though I must admit, this came out pretty sweet. Or, in my opinion anyway… so, please, please, please read and review. I don't want to babble on and on, so I'd like to finish up this author's note. Okay, er. Happy readings? ALMOST FORGOT. This takes place right after Hermione declines Ron's offer to go to the Yule Ball together.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter-ness, whether it be the characters, plotlines, or anything at all. **

This entire situation is complete and utter rubbish. I'm so confused and have no idea why I'm upset. How could I possibly be upset? For heaven's sake, Victor Krum, the Victor Krum, the man every single girl has her eye on, asked me to the ball. He asked me, Hermione Granger, which apparently sent shockwaves throughout the entirety of Hogwarts.

I'm the clever one, but that doesn't make up all that I am. Why can't he see that? Excuse me, I didn't mean for that to slip out. I meant him, in the general topic, of course. I meant him, as in, Hogwarts, as a whole. I wasn't implying that I wanted a particular person to realize that I am more than just a person to help with homework or study with exams with. In fact, that that statement could be assumed, it never crossed my mind.

I just wish that I could be a little prettier, or maybe even a little less smart. Maybe then everyone would understand that I, Hermione Granger, am an actual living, breathing person who has feelings. In fact, I do have feelings. I can even prove it. I like Ron. Yes, I said it.

Since I've decided to go the whole "confessions" route, I might as well continue. Being that I like Ron, I guess there is an actual, concrete reason as to why I am upset. He did ask me, to the dance you know. I only refused because of Krum. I think. I guess it could have been because Ron was so inconsiderate and simply assumed that I was incapable of finding a date and wanted to go as friends because he pitied me. Then again, he looked like I had just slapped him in the face after I told someone had already asked.

I'm not sure whether it was because he desperately wanted to not be forced to attend alone, or if he actually likes me. I really shouldn't flatter myself. I'll only end up getting hurt in the end. I'm doomed to have that as my fate, aren't I? I'll won't ever be pretty enough, or likable enough, or perfect enough for Ron. In fact, Ron deserves better than me.

Wait a second. Did I just say that?

I'm way better than Ron. I have the guy every girl in the school wants. For crying out loud, he's a star Quidditch player. Ron will never amount to anything, except, of course, the ability to always have my heart.

He always will, won't he?

_His eyes will always be there_

_Staring straight through me_

_Always shining through the darkness_

_Lighting the path I will always follow  
_

_It was, by choice, I was unaware_

_It was obvious to see_

_Even the stars shone brighter upon us--_

_I never cease to thank their presence  
_

_I'll always feel there could be someone_

_Better than his simple self_

_I'll always think so silently_

_But loud enough for him to tell  
_

_And that will always be my weakness_

_To not settle for what I truly need_

_Frivolous titles may be for many_

_But I only wish for his presence  
_

_And maybe I have no idea what this is_

_Maybe it's just friendship and that's all_

_Maybe it's something more entirely_

_And maybe I'm simply delusional  
_

_But I'll never know until I cry_

_For what is lost I'll never hold_

_But rejection will always paint our fate_

_And of failure, I never wish to know  
_

_And yet if nothing else, I reckon_

_If this is truly meant to be_

_He'll be sitting, staring thoughtfully up at the stars_

_And waiting there for me_


End file.
